The present Application relates to cyclic substituted aminomethyl compounds, processes for their preparation, intermediate compounds of these processes, medicaments comprising at least one of the cyclic substituted aminomethyl compounds, the use of the cyclic substituted aminomethyl compounds for the preparation of a medicament for treatment of pain, urinary incontinence, itching, tinnitus aurium and/or diarrhea, and pharmaceutical compositions comprising these compounds.
Treatment of chronic and non-chronic states of pain is of great importance in medicine. There is a world-wide need for therapies which have a good action for target-orientated treatment of chronic and non-chronic states of pain appropriate for the patient, by which is to be understood successful and satisfactory pain treatment for the patient.
Conventional opioids, such as morphine, have a good action in the treatment of severe to very severe pain. However, their use is limited by the known side effects, such as respiratory depression, vomiting, sedation, constipation and development of tolerance. Furthermore, they are less active on neuropathic or incidental pain, from which tumor patients in particular suffer.
Opioids display their analgesic action by binding to receptors on the membrane which belong to the family of so-called G protein-coupled receptors (GPCR). Biochemical and pharmacological characterization of, for example, μ-, κ- and δ-subtypes of these receptors has aroused the hope that subtype-specific opioids have a different action/side effects profile to the conventional opioids, such as morphine. Morphine binds selectively to the so-called μ-receptors. On the other hand, compounds with an antinociceptive potential are known which do not bind or scarcely bind to μ-receptors and the analgesic action of which is mediated exclusively or predominantly via δ-receptors.
DE 197 55 480 A1 thus discloses substituted heterocyclic benzocycloalkenes, the analgesic activity of which is mediated largely or exclusively via δ-receptors. Substituted amino compounds with a corresponding biological activity are known from DE 198 05 370 A1.